


Breathe in, breathe out

by OppasGotJams



Series: Kpop boy group drabbles and one shots [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Choking Kink, Kink Discovery, M/M, it doesn't actually get that far, the author is lazy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppasGotJams/pseuds/OppasGotJams
Summary: He looked at himself once more and his mind conjured the image of Jaebum behind him being the one to wrap his hand around his throat. The dancer glanced down and knew then exactly what the problem was. He had a choking kink...and he wanted Jaebum to choke him.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Kpop boy group drabbles and one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Breathe in, breathe out

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year 🎉  
> Have some filth

Yugyeom was embarrassed. 

He'd made a recent discovery about his own tastes and had a craving that he had no idea how he would even begin to go about satisfying.

He'd randomly discovered he had a choking kink when he was watching a movie with the others and the lead character was being choked. As he was watching he felt his own breaths coming out more shallow and a strange sensation growing in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't till the scene was over and the main character was catching their breath did Yugyeom do the same, but in looking down he realised he was half hard. He blushed hoping no one saw his problem and surreptitiously placed a cushion over himself to wait for it to go away.

Yugyeom chalked that day up to just being a weird experience and hadn't thought too much about it. That was until he walked into the kitchen one day to find Jaebum mock strangling Jackson and he froze. Jackson playfully called out for the youngest to save him but his feet were glued to the spot.

Jaebum released the Chinese man and walked over to the youngest at the entrance. "Be careful or you'll be next" The leader uttered placing one hand gently against Yugyeom's neck in a choking motion.

"I- uhh" The maknae sputtered for a while trying to formulate any coherent response. The leader simply chuckled, squeezed gently and exited the room.

Yugyeom quickly left the kitchen for the bathroom to go catch his breath. He spent a moment just wondering why that affected him so much. All because Jaebum was choking Jackson? No ways. He opted to splash himself with some water to cool himself down and hopefully clear his thoughts. 

He glanced up at himself in the mirror and just stared. Very slowly he brought a hand up and rested it on his windpipe. His heart was already hammering in his chest at the simple movement. He shakily gathered all his courage and squeezed down gently. When he let go he was far more dizzy than he should have been and it wasn't even because of the actual airflow restriction. 

He looked at himself once more and his mind conjured the image of Jaebum behind him being the one to wrap his hand around his throat. The dancer glanced down and knew then exactly what the problem was. He had a choking kink...and he wanted Jaebum to choke him. 

The next few days saw him avoiding being alone with the leader as unsuspiciously as he could and being a thousand times jumpier at his touch. 

The next week found most of the members out of the dorm. It wasn't that shocking as they each had their own places to return to, Yugyeom just liked to stay at the dorms. 

He left his room with only a loose pair of sweats on to get a glass of water. He was surprised when he thought he heard movement from the leader's room. He put his glass down and went to go investigate. 

To his surprise he found Jaebum crouched down looking for something in his drawer. 

"Hyung?" he called out slightly startling the older man. Jaebum dusted himself and got up, turning to face the dancer. 

"Ah you're still here?" He questioned before taking in the younger's appearance. Yugyeom suddenly felt self conscious despite all the members having seen each other in some form of undress throughout the years. 

"Yeah, you know me. Why're YOU still here?" He folded his arms across his chest hoping to provide himself some form of comfort. 

"I was looking for something of mine but you know, I'm actually glad you're here" Jaebum smiled as he walked closer to Yugyeom. The younger had to refrain from taking a step back. 

"Wh-why?" He cleared his throat hoping Jaebum didn't catch his stutter. The vocalist simply took a step closer till there was only a scant few centimetres of space between them. 

"Why? Well, so you can tell me why you've been avoiding me these past two weeks" Jaebum smiled but there was no humor in it. Yugyeom felt his face getting hot as he panicked. 

How does he explain that he's been avoiding him because every time he sees the older ravenette all he can think of is him wrapping his hands around his neck. Of the older's hands around more than just his neck. Simple, he doesn't, he just avoids the object of his fantasies as best as he can. 

"Gyeom-ah," Jaebum rested his hand in the juncture between Yugyeom's neck and shoulder causing the younger to shiver involuntarily. "You can tell me anything, it's okay" The singer's words were comforting but the circles he was rubbing against Yugyeom's neck were definitely not helping. 

Yugyeom groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I can't hyung" he whined. Jaebum gently pried his hands away to make eye contact with the blushing male. 

"Yes, you can. Whatever it is I promise you it's not that bad" Yugyeom's resolve wavered under the intense but caring gaze of his hyung. 

"It's embarrassing" He uttered in almost a whisper. Jaebum smiled warmly at him "Then it's a good thing it's just the two of us here" That reminder didn't reassure the younger in the slightest. Now his head was full of thoughts of what the older could do to him without worrying about being interrupted. 

The feeling of the older's hands on his neck still lingered and Yugyeom whined out "Choke me" 

Jaebum's eyes widened slightly at what he heard. "Come again?" he uttered to the male who hung his head in shame. Yugyeom knows the older must have heard him the first time as there wasn't much space between them but he reiterated, 

"I want hyung...to choke me" The silence that followed was crippling. All Yugyeom could hear was the rush of his blood flowing through his body and the too loud beating of his heart. He was scared that even Jaebum could hear it from where he was. 

Jaebum brought his hand up to gently rest against Yugyeom's throat. Not grabbing, not even holding just lightly resting there. "Like this?" Yugyeom managed to nod slightly despite himself.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me? You wanted me to choke you but you didn't know how to ask?" Jaebum's other hand came up to gently play with the hairs on the nape of Yugyeom's neck. Yugyeom shivered at the feeling of Jaebum's hands and his words. 

His hyung must think he's so weird but he's gonna try to be nice about it. That's even worse. Yugyeom was mortified, how will he ever look his leader in the eyes again after this?

He was brought out of his self pity party by a hand under his chin making him meet the leader's gaze. His breath hitched at the lust visible in his hyung's gaze. "You should have just said so"

Yugyeom sputtered once more. Was he going crazy? He had to have been, there was no way Jaebum was implying what he thought he was implying and there was no way that was lust in his leader's eyes.

"Come on baby, I want to hear you say it again" Jaebum applied the slightest amount of pressure on his throat but it made Yugyeom lose his breathe. "Want to hear you say you want it"

There was definitely no mistaking it, Jaebum was telling him to ask to be choked. Yugyeom never imagined he'd actually get what he wanted so he always tried to cut imaginations short not wanting to give himself false hope.

"Come on baby, I know you can" Jaebum leaned in even closer, stealing Yugyeom's oxygen. He let out a keen at the proximity and the pet name. 

Yugyeom managed to swallow all his shame and hesitation and ask. "Will...will hyung please choke me?" Jaebum's eyes darkened at the sight of Yugyeom, flushed face and hooded eyes asking to be choked by him.

"Hell yes" He growled out before possesively claiming Yugyeom's lips. Yugyeom was surprised but soon moaned into the kiss. Despite the initial shock, his hyung was kissing him very gently, letting him get used to the feeling.

He wrapped his arms around the longer haired man's shoulders and melted into the kiss. This was far better than he could have let himself imagine.

Jaebum lead them to the bed where he set them down gently, breaking the kiss. Yugyeom wanted to complain but was stopped by the anticipation of something better.

"You trust me" Jaebum pushed some of Yugyeom's hair behind his ear and the answer to that question came easily to him

"More than anyone" Jaebum smiled.

"Then sit back and let me take care of you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii 👋🏽 
> 
> I'm back with more of my garbage and I have NO idea why y'all like this but it makes me suuuper happy so carry on😁
> 
> Have a great day everyone ♥


End file.
